happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Feet 4: Laser of Fate -- Chapter 5: A Lingering Situation
Mumble and Andrew were walking back to new Emperor Land, the walk so far had been awkward and quiet, so Erik decided to start. “So, what's your job Andrew?” Erik asked curiously “Well, I'm a planetary geologist.” Andrew stated “What's that?” Mumble asked “You get to go to other planets to study the rocks and fossils.” “Fossils, well you and Erik here can have a vary long conversation, he knows all about fossils.” “Oh please, I bet he doesn't even know anything about my ship-” “Your ship was called the S.S Fallenhide, it was made in the year 2098 using rare materials such as Graphene, and it was designed to be a defence ship, until it was put to use for transport, before being owned by Professor Andrew Dianev.” Erik said with great confidence, Andrew couldn't believe it. “How did you-” “It says here on the internet.” “But, your internet is updated at your time, not this time.” “Well, because I've made it so that I can see and talk to Mumble here, your internet is shown on my side, and before you ask, I have no idea why.” “Well, it's nice to know you didn't know that of by heart.” “Can we talk about something else.” Mumble asked, interrupting their conversation. “Well, your name does seem familiar, Mumble.” Andrew said, looking curiously at Mumble. “Your probably thinking of the Mumble Happy Feet that is Erik's father, no, I'm not him, I'm his quadruple great grandson.” “One more thing, and this is to Erik, why is your name Erik?” “Yeah, why is your name Erik?” “Honestly, I really don't know, my dad gave me that name.” “But why?” “I asked him that.” “And...?” “He didn't tell me, I asked ma too, but she said that she asked him and he didn't tell her.” “Well, talk about a secret to the grave.” Andrew said with a sly chuckle. “Yeah, I guess now that metaphor is out.”Erik replied, he had one more question in his mind. “Andrew, why did you come to Earth?” “As I said before, I was shot down.” “By...?” “Something from the moon.” “Then why did you come near to Earth or the moon in the first place?” “Because I wanted to see if anything had changed since a last saw it. Besides, I had to go, the Earth was having problems for half an hour and they told me to go.” “By problems, do you mean earthquakes, tsunamis, and the fact that the moon is now above the south pole?” “Yes. How did you know?” “Well, Mumble was in the museum when it all happened, so you could say it was a hunch.” Erik said statistically. “How far is Emperor Land?” “You mean new Emperor Land, and it's just a few hundred metres away.” “Oh good, I thought we would have to walk for hours.” “The two places aren't really that far apart.” Mumble and Andrew ran to new Emperor Land, but what they saw was far from expected. Mumble was the first to speak. “Oh my, is this right?” “How? New Emperor Land is just above sea level, so the tsunami should of washed it, but-” Andrew tried to say, but was interrupted by Erik. “It's intact, like nothing happened.” “Shall we go check?” “Sure.” They soon heard everyone asking questions, it was when Mumble came in that everyone started to ask him. He couldn't hear the questions, so he made it quiet. “Everyone, one at a time.” some penguins stopped but there was still a crowd. Erik was next. “EVERYONE!!!” That got their attention. “One at a time, what happened?” “Well, this huge wall of water came towards us, but it stopped.” “It, stopped?” “Yeah, as if there was a wall in front of it.” “And the earthquake?” “What earthquake?” “There was an earthquake, a big one.” “Well, we didn't see of feel one.” Erik, Mumble, and Andrew were confused. Somehow, the disasters had avoided new Emperor Land. “Erik, what could of done that?” “Hey, I know a lot of things, but I don't know about the defences of the future yet, ask Andrew.” Mumble, along with everyone else, turned to Andrew, who was startled. “Don't look at me, it could have been anythi-” He was interrupted when a ringtone filled the air, it was coming from his watch. “Hello?” “Hello Andrew.” Andrew instantly recognised who it was. “Oh, boss, I didn't know it was you.” “Well, how is your search going on.” “Um, not too good, you see, I was shot down an-” “By what?” “I don't know, be sure to have some alert, but as I was saying, I crash landed in Antarctica and-” “Where in Antarctica?” “Somewhere along the coast of the Weddell sea, now, as I was saying-” “Did you see anyone, or anything there?” “I was just about to say I have met two penguins, well, when I say two, one was holding another on a computer-like device and was wearing a translator-” “Name?” “Well, the one on the computer claims to be Erik and the other claims to be Mumb-” “Mumble Happy Feet?” “Yes.” “The Mumble Happy Feet?” “No, he claims to be Mumble's quadruple great grandson.” “Can I see them?” “Sure, we just arrived at new Emperor Land, here.” Andrew turned his arm so that Erik and Mumble could see Andrew's boss. “Ah, hello there, my name is Martin, I am Andrew's boss.” “Hello there Martin, Mumble Happy Feet.” “Nice to meet you sir, Erik Happy Feet.” “So you are relatives of Mumble.” “Yeah, he's my quadruple great grandson.” “And he's my father.” “Wait, what year is it in your time?” “2016 would be the year I'm in, and I suppose your year is 2105.” “Yeah, how is this possible?” “Oh, I just tweaked with the computer so that I could see and talk with Mumble.” “Well, that should explain it, well, I don't mean to waste your time, but Andrew?” “Yeah?” “I need you to go to the moon and see what's going on there, if it's serious, then let us know, okay?” “Sure, but how? My spaceship crashed.” “There should be a launch facility near your location, I'll put it as a way point on your device, there, I'll see you when you come back, or maybe sooner depending on the situation, goodbye.” “Well, I guess I shou-” “Son, are you here?” “Yes Pa.” Mumble knew who it was, and ran to him. “I'm so glad to see you here, did you know?” “Yes, is everything alright?” “Yeah, almost.” “What do you mean, almost?” “Well-” “A spaceship came along and took Glenda.” Mumble couldn't believe it, something taking his friend that he cared about. “You're kidding, right ma?” “No, I'm afraid not, it just came along, and went.” “Any direction?” “The moon could be a start.” Mumble knew what he'd have to do. “Andrew, can I come along with you to the moon?” “Wait, a penguin, asking me to take them to the moon.” “Yes.” “Well, okay, but it may be uneasy on launch.” “I'll try my best to hold it.” “Well then, lets get going.” Previous Chapter - Next Chapter Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Fanon Stuff